muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Late Show with Billy Dee Williams
The Late Show with Billy Dee Williams is a late night talk show hosted by Billy Dee Williams that first premiered on ABC in 1983. Appearances * January 2, 1983: Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red appeared to promote "Fraggle Rock" on HBO. * July 7, 1984: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets Take Manhattan." * September 9, 1984: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "Muppet Babies" on CBS. * May 9, 1985: Kermit the Frog appeared to celebrate The Muppets' 30th Anniversary. * July 27, 1985: Big Bird appeared to promote "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird" * December 5, 1987: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "A Muppet Family Christmas" on ABC. * January 7, 1989: Big Bird appeared to promote "Big Bird in Japan" on PBS. * November 5, 1989: Big Bird appeared celebrate Sesame Street's 20th anniversary. * May 20, 1990: Kermit the Frog appeared to a tribute of Jim Henson. Steve Whitmire performing Kermit for this appearance. * May 12, 1991: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "Muppet*Vision 3D" at Disney's MGM Studios at Walt Disney World. * October 30, 1993: Big Bird appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 25th anniversary. * December 25, 1993: Big Bird appeared to promote "Sesame Street Stays Up Late" on PBS. * November 7, 1998: Big Bird appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 30th anniversary. * September 26, 1999: Big Bird appeared to promote "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland." * June 1, 2000: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets" on NBC. * December 2, 2001: Kermit the Frog appeared to celebrate The Muppet Show's 25th anniversary. * August 24, 2002: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "Kermit's Swamp Years" on VHS and DVD. * November 22, 2002: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" on NBC. * December 21, 2003: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" on VHS and DVD. * November 6, 2004: Big Bird and Grover appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 35th anniversary. * May 14, 2005: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets' Wizard of Oz" on ABC. * July 17, 2005: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Snow White, The Prince, the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, Prince Charming, the Fairy Godmother, More Disney Cartoon Characters, Chicken Little, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appeared to celebrate Disneyland's 50th anniversary. * August 13, 2005: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppet Show: Season 1" on DVD and "The Muppets' Wizard of Oz" on DVD and VHS. * October 1, 2005: Brian Henson appeared to celebrate The Jim Henson Company's 50th anniversary and promote "It's Not Easy Being Green" book. * December 3, 2005: Kermit the Frog appeared to celebrate his 50th anniversary and promote "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "The Muppet Christmas Carol" and "Muppet Treasure Island" on DVD. * December 13, 2008: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa" on NBC. * November 7, 2009: Abby Cadabby appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 40th anniversary. * December 19, 2009: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa" on DVD. * June 19, 2010: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote The Muppets Being Accepted for the Hollywood Walk of Fame on March 20, 2012. * November 19, 2011: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets." * November 25, 2012: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote Cee Lo Green's "All I Need is Love" Music Video. Category:TV Appearances Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1987 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1993 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012